That was Hard, This is Worse
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: She was dieing. She left after the Battle so they didn't have to suffer. One of them won't give up easily. "Did you really think that you could keep me away?" "I didn't want you to see me like this." Will she let him heal her like he thinks he can or will she keep him at arms length so he doesn't get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked around the crowded Great Hall. She could see the Weasley family gathered around Fred who was laying on the floor, alive. She turned away from them and headed toward the gates to the castle. They had won the war and she was thankful for it. It wouldn't do her any good though. She was dieing. She would have died sooner than this but a strong stasis spell kept her living. She cast the last of her magic to protect Fred, making the spell give out. She didn't know how much longer she had to live so, to avoid the heartache she knew that would come, she left.

When she reached the gates she sent one last glance at the castle before turning on her heel.

Harry pulled himself away from the rest of the group to go look for his best friend. He searched the entire grounds before running back into the Great Hall.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Every single person in the hall freezes and turns toward the wizard.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"What I said Mrs. Weasley. I can't find Hermione."

"Did you check the map?"

Harry smacked himself on the head before pulling out the Marauder's Map. He scanned the map but her name wasn't there.

"She's not here. Where could she be?"

Every abled body witch and wizard started off to look for the missing heroine.

Hermione sat in a dingy hotel room. She felt like she was getting worse by the day. She remembered the day she was told that she wouldn't make it out alive. The curse that hit her at the Ministry fifth year was slowly sucking the life out of her. The healers at St. Mungo's were surprised she lived this long. There was a hospital in America that she was going to visit to see if they could help.

Hermione sighed down to the letter in her hand. She was doing what was best for them. The only thing that they would have left of her is their memories and the letter in her hands.

Dear Bill,

You are probably wondering why I am writing to you instead of someone else. You were the only one that I could trust to write this to. I don't want you to find me. Every other person would have dropped the letter at the sight of my handwriting and went on a search party. You may wonder why I left. This letter will tell you everything. I am dieing. At the Ministry my fifth year I was hit by a curse from Dolohov. The healers and Madam Pomfrey didn't think that I would last till the next school year. I had to prove them wrong, so I did my Hermione thing. I went to the library to find something. I found a stasis spell. I placed it on myself and it slowed the curse down, but never stopped it completely. I had to fight to keep it on and after Malfoy Manor I barely had enough magical power to keep it alive. I gave the rest of my magic to save Fred. I knew the cost but his life was more important.

Tell Molly and Arthur that I will always think of them as the parents that I never had. They were my rock when I needed it. Tell them that I left a bank vault at Gringotts for them. They can do whatever they want with the money. Make them take a vacation.

Can you tell Charlie he should be home more? I know that he loves his dragons but family is important too. The girl on the reserve has been eyeing him for a while and I think he should get the balls and ask her out.

Percy needs to remember that being a git doesn't help all the time. The twins need help with the books at their shop. He was always good at arithmancy and it would be a way better job than at the Ministry.

I don't have a lot to say to the twins. Give them this book. They should know what it is at the first glance inside. Right about now they should be jumping for joy. Fred, I don't regret it. Your job is to make the world smile again and George needs you to help him smile. Make the best of it, boys.

Ginny, that certain boy that you have been eyeing, go talk to him. I know that he will want to talk to you. He needs you more now than ever. You always saw him as he was, never what everyone thought he was. We got pretty close and I can tell you know he feels the same.

Ron, that girl over the hill. Go kiss her already. I've seen the looks and I don't mind. You need her to be happy and you will always be my best friend. Please try to keep your temper in check and smile.

Bill, I want to thank you again for doing this for me. Don't let them come search for me. Don't let them do anything reckless. Fleur, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I need you to watch the rest of the family. Can you send someone after my parents? I obliviated their memories to keep them safe and sent them Australia. Their names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I have put in some instructions on ways to get Sirius back. The veil is not what you may think

Lots of Love,

Hermione.

The occupants of the Burrow all had tears in their eyes. How could they not notice?

"What was in the book boys?"

"It was a list of products that she wanted us to work on. She was always a prankster."

Fred just hung his head in shame, only three words kept falling from his lips. "I killed her."

Bill looked at Fred. "She knew what she was doing. She knew that you wouldn't waste a second chance of life. She wants you to smile Fred. Do it for her."

Fred just nodded.

Harry sat with his head in his hands at the table. _Why didn't she write to me? I took her to the Ministry. I'm the one that got her killed. She found a way to bring Sirius back. I'll never tell her how I really feel._

"Harry, are you ok?"

He snapped his head toward the voice.

"Ok? Am I ok? We just won a bloody fucking war to stop the death and all I get is the death of the girl I love, my best friend. She may give me back my godfather but damn it to hell, I want her here. I need her here."

He stood and walked towards the door, tears streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill followed Harry outside.

"Listen, Harry, she did what she thought was best. She was dying she thought that this would save us some heartache, that was her way of thinking. We didn't lose her in the war but we lost her to a battle."

"She's not dead yet Bill. Stop talking about her like she is, dammit."

"Harry, listen to yourself. Would you have done the same thing? You did do the same thing. Hermione made her choice. She chose to give up her life because she knew that there was little or no chance she would ever make it. When you guys showed up at Shell Cottage, she barely had any magical power left. Just to keep her alive I was forced to give her some of mine, something I never told anyone. In the wizard world its like a adoptive thing, she is a little sister to me and only me. I tried to check her at the final battle and I saw that her powers were waning again but she wouldn't let me do a magic transfusion saying that I would need all the magic that I could get. She used what was left to save Fred, and she would have died then and there but I quickly and without her knowledge did another transfusion. You have to face facts. She is dying. Nothing can stop that. no matter how much you try."

Harry turned to look at Bill. Tears were still streaming down his face and a look of confusion was still in his eyes.

"Why did she write to all of you? She didn't leave anything for me, never once mentioned my name. Why?"

"She might just send a letter to you or she might want you to send a letter to her. Think about what you want, just remember to respect her wishes. Ever while dying, Hermione's got a nasty hex and a mean temper."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He wouldn't try to find her, just yet. He would let the Weasley's think he was going off for something else. He turned his back away from the house and simply stated, "I need to get back to Grimmauld Place to see if she left a letter there. Can I have the instructions to get Sirius back? I'll do that after I clear his name along with Snape's. Snape might be able to help, he might have a potion that could reverse the effects of the curse or he might have a book that could help or hell maybe even knowing what the curse was would help." He turned back to Bill and smiled. "Thank you for helping her. You gave me more time with her and for that I am grateful. Why didn't she tell us though? Something was holding her back and I want to know what it was. She should have came to me right after it happened."

"Harry, you were upset about Sirius. You thought that he was dead. She was trying to stretch herself so thin anyway but she knew that you didn't need anymore pressure on your shoulders. I need you to breathe. Go home and sleep. Write her a letter or see if she sent you one. Don't go after her, please, don't do it."

Harry nodded his head again and turned on his heel. He opened his eyes when he felt his feet touch solid ground again. He walked through to doors to the ministry and toward the minister's office.

He didn't stop at the secretaries desk, he didn't care enough to.

"Kingsley, I need a favor. Hermi… someone gave me a spell that could bring Sirius back. I want your permission to use it."

Kingsley looked at the savior and just nodded his head.

"Listen, Harry, I heard what happened. Mr. Weasley told me."

"I don't want to talk about it Minister. I just want to find her and save her before its too late. I don't know if its possible but I at least want to try. I'll be in tomorrow to bring Sirius back."

Harry turned and left the office not giving the Minister a chance to answer.

At his house he ran straight to the kitchen while calling Kreacher.

"Master called?"

"Did a letter come?"

"I'm sorry Master. Kreacher has not seen no letter."

Harry nodded his head and changed direction to go to the library. He was going to write her a letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I wish you would have told me. I would have done something to help. I need you here with me. I thought that after all we've been through we would finally get a break but here I am, missing my best friend. Please come back to us. I love you. I saw our future with curly haired green eyed kids. I need you to come back to me. I promised Bill I wouldn't look for you, yet. I'll give you six months and if you don't come back I __**will**__ find you. I'm the savior of the wizarding world. You can't hide forever. _

_I love you_

_Harry_


End file.
